


All I Want for Christmas is You

by Vicky_Strife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Loud Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Strife/pseuds/Vicky_Strife
Summary: Castiel offre deux cadeaux très spéciaux à Dean pour Noël et s'ensuit un souper de famille particulièrement éprouvant... PWP, Destiel, spécial Noël ;)





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho joyeux Noël à tou(te)s ! Je vous offre un OS bien coquin pour vous réchauffer en cette froide saison et vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes en compagnie de vos proches :D

\- Je suis rentré ! annonça Dean en refermant la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever sa veste et de poser ses sacs pleins à craquer que des bras aux muscles sinueux se refermaient autour de sa taille.

\- Content de te revoir, chéri, susurra Castiel en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Dean rougit; il ne s'habituerait jamais à être appelé ainsi, surtout par un homme aussi sexy que Castiel. Il se pinçait encore de temps à autre, tant ce qu'ils avaient lui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

Dire que s'il n'avait pas accepté d'accompagner sa collègue Charlie à son cours de yoga, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Cass.

Il sourit en se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait vu ce dernier débarquer dans la salle de sport, vêtu que d'un jogging gris clair qui ne laissait absolument rien à l'imagination. Il en était resté bouche-bée. Son regard était monté le long d'abdominaux qui ondulaient à chacun de ses mouvements, puis il s'était accroché aux pectoraux qui semblaient sculptés dans le plus fin des marbres, avant de finalement croiser le sien.

Les yeux les plus bleus qu'il avait jamais vus.

Si son physique n'avait pas à lui seul suffit pour subjuguer tous les élèves du cours, sa voix grave et sensuelle aurait terminé le travail.

À la fin de l'heure, après que tous les autres fussent partis alors que Dean galérait encore à rouler son tapis, Castiel était venu vers lui, un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres.

« _Le spectacle vous a plu ?_ »

Il avait saisi l'entrejambe de Dean d'une manière tellement directe et inattendue qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle.

Dean pouvait encore l'entendre rire.

_« Je pense que j'ai ma réponse. »_

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? lui demanda Castiel, le ramenant ainsi dans le présent.

\- Rien, je me souvenais d'un truc… répondit Dean en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Geste dangereux qui menait bien souvent à une pile de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et à des plaintes des voisins de palier. Mais pas ce soir-là, Dean avait tous les cadeaux pour sa famille à emballer pendant que Castiel préparait le souper.

* * *

 

Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa devant un bêtisier de fin d'année quand Dean brisa le silence :

\- Dis, j'avais pensé à quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si tu serais d'accord… tu n'es pas obligé, je veux dire, si ça te gêne ou tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, tu peux refuser, je ne me vexerais pas…

\- Dean, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi.

\- Je sais Cass, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors voilà, est-ce que… est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec moi manger chez mes parents pour Noël ? Je sais que tu n'as plus de contact avec ta famille et je serais incapable de te laisser ici tout seul pendant que je m'empiffre de dinde rôtie…

Castiel parut d'abord honnêtement surpris, puis il se fendit d'un de ces sourires aussi rares qu'éblouissants.

\- Ce serait avec joie que je t'accompagnerai. Mais est-ce qu'ils savent pour toi… ?

\- Oui, ils savent. Ils n'ont aucun problème avec ça.

Le regard du noiraud se perdit dans le lointain.

\- Tu en as de la chance…

Dean prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Il ne connaissait le passé de Castiel que dans les grandes lignes et les cicatrices sur son dos, camouflées par deux ailes d'ange tatouées à l'encre noire, mais c'était assez lui donner envie de casser la gueule des responsables.

\- Bon ! fit Castiel en se redressant soudainement. Il faut que je t'offre ton cadeau ce soir alors, parce que je me vois mal le faire demain…

\- O-ok, je vais chercher le tien aussi alors, dit Dean avec un temps de retard, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Ils revinrent s'assoir en tailleur et face à face sur le canapé.

\- Après toi, Dean.

\- Ok… alors hum, tiens.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de babiller pendant que Castiel déballait le petit paquet, nerveux à l'idée qu'il n'apprécie pas ce qu'il lui avait acheté.

Castiel ouvrit la boite et se figea. Dean vit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop hein, je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air…

\- Dean.

\- … merde, le diner chez les parents, la bague, putain mais à quoi je pensais…

\- Dean !

L'intéressé se tut.

\- Je l'adore, elle est magnifique.

Castiel l'enfila de suite sur son annulaire droit et le cœur de Dean faillit exploser. La bague argentée ressortait merveilleusement bien sur sa peau mate.

\- Merci beaucoup, Dean, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Je suppose que tu as la même ?

Dean rougit. Il le connaissait trop bien.

\- Oui, elle est dans ma veste, je ne savais pas si …

\- Tu peux la porter. Je _veux_ que tu la portes. Comme ça tout le monde saura que tu es à moi, de même que je suis à toi.

Ils restèrent quelques instants perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, souriant béatement comme deux adolescents fous d'amour, jusqu'à ce que Castiel dépose un paquet assez gros dans les mains de Dean.

\- Ouvre.

Dès qu'il eut retiré l'emballage, Dean s'étrangla.

Il tenait un _plug_ vibrant télécommandé et une culotte en satin rose. Son sang fila vers le sud rien qu'à imaginer…

\- Mets-les demain pendant le souper, ordonna Castiel d'une voix si grave qu'un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Tous les deux.

\- Oh putain… souffla Dean, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il devrait refuser, s'offusquer face à cette idée aussi perverse que risquée, mais il se retrouva à hocher la tête avec vigueur.

Castiel découvrit ses dents dans un sourire carnassier, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur maline.

\- Je me réjouis déjà…

* * *

 

Le moment fatidique était arrivé.

Ils n'avaient rien fait la nuit passée et Castiel avait interdit à Dean de se toucher, alors ce dernier n'était plus qu'une boule de frustration sexuelle au moment de partir pour la campagne américaine.

Il bandait déjà à moitié du simple fait de s'être enfilé le _plug_ , sentant son corps s'habituer peu à peu à la présence étrangère du _sex toy_. Il finit presque par l'oublier, du moins tant qu'il ne marchait pas trop vite ou qu'il ne se baissait pas.

S'assoir dans sa voiture avait été… compliqué.

Castiel riait aux éclats, assis sur le siège passager. Il avait accepté de mettre une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir au lieu de ses vêtements de hippie habituels, et il était tout bonnement _indécent_. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de déglutir quand il apercevait ses clavicules, les trois premiers boutons étant restés ouverts malgré ses protestations.

Dean savait pertinemment que la télécommande était dans la poche avant droite de son pantalon et il craignait chaque instant qu'il en fasse usage. Toutefois, leur sécurité à tous les deux dut l'en dissuader; la route enneigée était déjà bien assez difficile à suivre, même avec une Camaro dernier modèle équipée de chaînes.

Trois heures et demie de conduite plus tard, ils arrivèrent au ranch des Singers: des enclos à bétail à perte de vue – vides à cette époque de l'année – et une grande ferme éclairée par des guirlandes multicolores.

Dean se parqua dans l'allée, à côté d'une Jeep noire qui devait appartenir à son frère, et s'extirpa de sa voiture. Ils sortirent les cadeaux et leurs valises du coffre puis se dirigèrent vers le porche, leurs chaussures faisant craquer la neige fraichement tombée.

Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, le noiraud attira Dean contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Soit sage pendant toute la soirée et je t'offrirai ce dont tu as vraiment besoin…

Heureusement, Dean put mettre la couleur de son visage sur le compte du froid.

\- Dean, comme c'est bon de te revoir ! s'exclama Jody en le prenant dans ses bras. Et ce beau jeune homme doit être le fameux Castiel dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?

\- Maman…, se plaignit Dean.

\- Oui je suis Castiel Novak, enchanté, se présenta ce dernier en tendant sa main.

\- Je suis quoi, ta banquière ? Viens par-là, dit Jody en l'étreignant.

Castiel se laissa faire mais jeta un coup d'œil confus à Dean, qui gloussa dans sa barbe.

\- Entrez seulement, tout est prêt. Vous pouvez poser vos affaires dans le salon.

Ils s'exécutèrent avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. La table était recouverte de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres et Bobby sortait une énorme dinde du four.

\- Dean ! s'exclama Sam, son visage s'illuminant instantanément.

Il se leva pour serrer son ainé dans ses bras comme un ours. Dean lui rendit la pareille avant de dire :

\- Sam, je te présente Castiel, Castiel, c'est Sam, mon petit frère.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Stanford, c'est juste ? Félicitations !

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, merci, et enchanté, répondit Sam en lui serrant la main, gêné par le compliment.

\- Et moi, on m'oublie ? fit une jeune femme blonde derrière lui en faisant mine de bouder.

\- Mais non pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre Sam. Dean, Castiel, je vous présente Jess, ma fiancée. On s'est rencontrés à une soirée étudiante ce printemps, elle est infirmière.

\- Fiancée ? La pauvre, moi qui allais justement la convaincre qu'elle est trop bien pour toi, le taquina Dean.

Sam lui fila un coup de coude dans le flanc tandis que Jess riait.

\- Dis donc c'est bien beau tout ça mais la dinde est en train de refroidir ! s'exclama Bobby. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez manger que des formalités, asseyez-vous !

\- Vous avez entendu le chef ! ajouta Jody en ouvrant une bouteille de vin.

Tous prirent place à table dans la bonne humeur, Dean et Castiel en face de l'autre tout comme Sam et Jess, Bobby et Jody à chaque extrémité.

\- Qui veut réciter le bénédicité ? demanda Bobby. Castiel, est-ce que vous nous en ferez l'honneur ?

Mal à l'aise, Dean échangea un regard avec l'intéressé; la famille Novak était très pratiquante - pour ne pas dire fanatique - et Castiel en avait fait les frais, si bien qu'il avait développé une aversion pour tout ce qui avait trait au christianisme.

\- Avec joie, Bobby.

Castiel étendit les bras et tous se tinrent par la main.

\- Bénissez-nous, Seigneur et bénissez ce repas, bénissez ceux qui l'ont préparé et procurez du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Je vous remercie de nous avoir donné l'opportunité de nous réunir en ce jour sacré et prie pour qu'il y en ait encore bien d'autres. Amen.

\- Amen, répétèrent les autres en chœur.

Plaisamment surpris, Dean sourit à Castiel tandis qu'une vague de tendresse le submergeait.

Sourire qui se fana quand il sentit quelque chose dans son bas-ventre. Quelque chose qu'il avait jusque-là complètement oublié.

Le _plug_.

Son genou cogna contre un des pieds de la table dans un bruit sec.

\- Ouch, c'était qui ça ? demanda Jody en grimaçant.

\- C'était moi, désolé, dit Dean le plus naturellement possible.

\- Fais gaffe, le pied de la rallonge est de ton côté, l'avertit Sam.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

 _Connard_.

Bobby découpa la dinde puis tous commencèrent à manger. Elle était succulente, recouverte de bacon et fourrée de marrons chauds selon l'antique recette familiale.

Soudain, Dean sentit à nouveau le _sex toy_ vibrer, plus fortement que la première fois, et il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir bien malgré lui.

\- Mmmh… cette dinde est à tomber, papa, s'expliqua-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Mec… si tu pouvais l'apprécier en silence, ce serait super, dit Sam avec son éternelle _bitch_ _face_.

\- Je vais essayer, mais ça m'avait tellement manqué…, répondit-il en fusillant Castiel du regard.

\- J'imagine, en plus je suis sure que tu ne te nourris que de pizzas et d'hamburgers avec ton travail, hein ? s'enquit Jody d'un air désapprobateur.

\- J'essaie de manger des légumes de temps à autre, rigola-t-il.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, plus rien. Dean en profita pour aller aux toilettes et résista à l'envie de se branler là tout de suite.

Il revint s'assoir à table mais resta tendu comme la corde d'un arc, surveillant chaque mouvement de Castiel dans l'espoir d'anticiper un nouvel assaut. En vain.

Quand le _plug_ remua une nouvelle fois, ils étaient arrivés au dessert.

Le genou de Dean rencontra à nouveau le pied de la table et il jura dans un souffle. C'était encore plus fort qu'avant et il se demanda avec horreur combien de degrés comportait le _sex toy_.

Il se rappela avoir vu le chiffre « 7 » sur l'emballage et sentit son âme quitter son corps. Si ce n'était que le troisième, il était dans la merde.

Sa famille l'étudiait d'un air suspicieux entre chaque bouchée. Dean fit de son mieux pour relancer la conversation sur le dernier cheval qu'avait récupéré Bobby mais les vibrations ne s'arrêtaient pas et il avait de plus en plus de peine à se concentrer sur autre chose que ses sensations.

Pire, elles s'aggravèrent et en vinrent à stimuler un point bien particulier de son anatomie. Il descendit son verre de vin d'une traite pour s'empêcher de gémir et remercia le Ciel que la culotte rose fût aussi serrée, retenant ainsi son érection. Ce salopard de Castiel avait dû le prévoir et prendre exprès la taille en dessous.

Ledit salopard le fixait avec une intensité telle que Dean craignait que ses yeux ne le transpercent lui et le papier peint derrière sa tête.

\- Quelqu'un veut encore de la tarte ? Dean, je ne te demande même pas, sourit Jody.

\- Oui, merci maman.

\- Je peux te laisser te resservir ? Je dois aller nous chercher une autre bouteille de rosé...

_Oh non._

Dean fit silencieusement comprendre à Castiel qu'il était incapable de se lever et le noiraud interrompit sa discussion sur le yoga avec Jess pour se dévouer à resservir tous ceux qui le désiraient, l'innocence incarnée.

_S'ils savaient le démon qui se cachait derrière l'ange._

Dean avait de plus en plus de peine à respirer normalement et son visage était surement aussi rouge que la nappe quand vint le moment de débarrasser la table.

Il avait tiré son pull vert foncé le plus loin possible sur ses hanches pour cacher son entrejambe et gardait un maximum le dos tourné en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. Castiel le frôla en lui passant les assiettes et dit assez bas pour que seul lui entende :

\- Bon garçon...

Dean sentit ses joues picoter de plaisir.

Vint le moment de s'échanger les présents. Les vibrations étaient redescendues à un niveau supportable, au grand soulagement de Dean; il n'y avait plus de nourriture à accuser si de nouveaux gémissements lui échappaient.

Il avait acheté une montre de luxe à Sam et un collier en or pour Jess, une bouteille de scotch pour Bobby et la dernière saison de la série préférée de Jody pour celle-ci. Il reçut lui-même de supers cadeaux mais il les oublia à mesure qu'il les déballait, car Castiel s'amusait avec la télécommande à passer d'un niveau à l'autre sans aucune logique.

Dean était sur le point de craquer. Il sentait le satin trempé coller à son sexe et chaque friction était insupportable. Toujours assis en face de lui, Castiel se délectait de chacune de ses réactions. Le seul indice de sa propre excitation était ses pupilles, réduites à un abîme noir frangé de bleu.

\- Vous devez être épuisés, finit par dire Jody. Sam, Dean, nous avons laissés vos chambres comme elles étaient mais nous avons aussi préparé deux chambres d'amis si vous préférez avoir un lit plus grand …

Elle fit un clin d'œil aux jeunes couples et Bobby cacha son sourire derrière son verre de whisky. Les intéressés remercièrent leurs hôtes, embarrassés, et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Dean dut se retenir de courir à l'étage, Castiel sur ses talons. Ils montèrent avec leur valise et les abandonnèrent à l'entrée de la première chambre d'ami, fermant la porte avec empressement avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

Le niveau sept fut utilisé pour la première fois et Dean grogna dans la bouche de Castiel, tout en tâchant de se déshabiller malgré ses vertiges et ses mains fébriles; il aurait peut-être dû boire moins de rosé, et surtout refuser de goûter le scotch qu'il avait offert à Bobby.

Castiel retira sa chemise blanche et ses chaussures puis ils titubèrent jusqu'au lit double pour s'écrouler dessus, faisant grincer les ressorts.

\- Tu t'en es bien sorti, Dean… Je dois te récompenser, susurra le noiraud en mordant l'oreille gauche de Dean.

\- Oui, pitié Cass, baise-moi, pitié, le supplia-t-il dans un soupir.

Castiel le dénuda entièrement à l'exception de sa culotte rose et se lécha la lèvre en voyant le tissu distendu et assombri.

\- Tu es tellement sexy comme ça, Dean, si tu pouvais te voir…

Il parcourut l'abdomen de ce dernier avec ses mains chaudes, Dean se tordant sur les draps, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais jouir, juste comme ça ? Qu'avec un _sex toy_ dans ton cul et mes mains sur ton corps ?

Dean lâcha un geignement dont il aurait eu honte en d'autres circonstances.

\- Putain, Cass… je t'en prie… _maintenant_.

\- D'accord, d'accord, rigola Castiel en le retournant sur le ventre.

Il retira délicatement la culotte rose, puis le _plug_ et Dean sanglota quand il ressentit ce vide soudain.

\- Patience, lui ordonna Castiel en assénant une claque sur ses fesses.

Cela ne le rendit pas moins bruyant, au contraire. Castiel alla chercher sa ceinture en cuir, la plia en deux, et la présenta devant la bouche de Dean.

\- Mords ça, à moins que tu veuilles que toute ta famille sache à quel point tu aimes te faire prendre comme une chienne.

Dean s'exécuta en frissonnant d'excitation et releva son arrière-train.

Castiel s'agenouilla sur le lit et étala juste un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe avant de pénétrer Dean d'une traite, le _plug_ l'ayant déjà parfaitement préparé.

Dean mordit la ceinture de toutes ses forces et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. C'était tellement bon d'avoir enfin ce qu'il avait attendu toute la journée qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

Castiel entama tout de suite un rythme soutenu, une main pressée entre ses omoplates et l'autre sous son ventre pour le garder dans une position optimale; à chaque coup de hanches il frappait la boule de nerfs dans son bas-ventre qui l'enflammait tout entier.

Dean jouit en un rien de temps, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage et sur le coussin, sa semence se répandant dans le poing de Castiel qui continua à le baiser sans relâche, poursuivant sa propre jouissance.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit peu après, il mordit l'épaule de Dean dans un grondement sourd, donna encore quelques coups erratiques, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps à haleter, complètement soufflés par la puissance de leur orgasme. À part leurs respirations qui reprenaient peu à peu un rythme normal, la maison était plongée dans un silence de plomb, mais ils s'en fichaient complètement d'avoir été entendus ou non.

Dean utilisa ses dernières forces pour retirer la ceinture et se lover contre Castiel, qui l'enlaça d'un bras.

Alors qu'il dérivait rapidement vers un lourd sommeil, il l'entendit dire :

\- Joyeux Noël, chéri.

Dean pouffa de rire.

\- Joyeux Noël, connard.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écrite en un jour et sans beta donc chaque faute/répétition/oubli est entièrement de ma faute^^


End file.
